La decisión que cambio mi vida
by Juanjo 97
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de relleno, espero que les guste :D
1. Cap 1: Como comenzo todo

**Nota 1: ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de **_**Dream Works**_

**Nota 2:**** No gano dinero haciendo historias para FanFiction, solo es un pasatiempo**

**Hola estimados lectores, en está ocasión vengo a presentarles mi nueva historia llamada **_**''La decisión que cambio mi vida''.**_** A diferencia de historias anteriores no hare el prologo por lo que averiguaran de que trata la historia a medida de que avanza. Si nada más que decir que comience la historia…**

_**La decisión que Cambio mi vida**_

_**Capítulo 1: Como todo comenzó**_

_Hola mi nombre es Astrid… Astrid Hofferson, soy la prometida del futuro jefe de Berk… Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero… vivo en Berk una de las muchas islas habitadas por vikingos, Berk a diferencia del resto de las islas vecinas tiene algo que la caracteriza de entre todas ellas… dragones… pero no luchamos contra ellos… los montamos, los entrenamos… no vivimos como parte de una misma familia._

_Pero esto… no siempre fue así… todo cambio en mi vida el día en el que conocí a Hipo… Hipo a diferencia del el resto de los chicos que había conocido, era muy amable, sincero, tierno y compresivo… me llevo algo de tiempo el darme cuenta de que él era el hombre que amaba… siempre me ha gustado el hermoso color verde de sus ojos, lo dulce y tranquilizadora que es su voz… y sobre todo el color rosado de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba… pero no lo hubiera podido conocer si algo muy especial y único que me sucedió años atrás…_

_En el lugar donde solía vivía nunca sentí que encajaba con el resto… siempre me sentí que ese no era el lugar para mi…_

_Soy Astrid Hofferson y está es mi increíble historia…_

_Transcurría el año 2014, yo era una estudiante que estaba por terminar su último año de secundaria, yo para entonces tenía 15 años de edad_

Año 2014

Profesor: (anotaba la tarea en la pizarra)… bien jóvenes está es su tarea para el lunes no se olviden de hacerla, que pasen un buen fin de semana

La campana sonó y todos los jóvenes se disponían a salir del aula de clases de forma desordenada, todos excepto una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que aun estaba recejando sus cosas, al terminar de hacer ya la mayor parte de los estudiantes se habían ido tomo su bolso y se disponía a salir cundo escucho una voz que la llamaba por su nombre.

Profesor: Astrid espera

Astrid: (se voltea hacia el profesor) ¿Qué ocurre profesor?

Profesor: debo recordarte que estas en peligro de reprobar, será mejor que pongas mas empeños si no quieres repetir el ciclo escolar

Astrid: si profesor, pondré más empeño para que eso no ocurra

Profesor: bien puedes irte

Astrid salió de la escuela lo más rápido posible porque se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo de medio tiempo.

* * *

_En ese entonces yo vivía con mi tía Mónica, siempre fui una mujer independiente y no quería ser una carga para mi tía, la razón de que viviera con mi tía era mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo aun era muy pequeña como para recordarlo, sentía tristeza por nunca haber conocido a mis padres y que no quedara una sola foto de ellos, solo tenía una vaga idea de cómo eran ellos por como mi tía me los describió… pero esa tristeza no me impedía seguir con mi día a día._

* * *

Después de regresar del trabajo Astrid llego a casa de su tía Mónica, se quito su mochila y arrojo al suelo estaba algo cansado por lo que desidia sentarse en el sofá y ver un momento la televisión, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su tía Mónica llegara a la casa.

Mónica: (cierra la puerta) hola Astrid ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Astrid: pues bien

Mónica: (Coloca una caja de cartón sobre la mesa y con un cuchillo quitan la cinta adhesiva)

Astrid: ¿Y qué es lo que compraste esta vez?

Mónica: esto (saca de entre el papel de burbujas una especie de pedestal pequeño hecho de metal que tenia sobre él una especie de cristal transparente)

Astrid: ¿Y eso que es?

Mónica: lo llaman ojo de cristal, el vendedor me dijo que tiene poderes mágicos

Astrid: ¿Qué clase de poderes?

Mónica: según el vendedor, este artefacto envía a una persona al lugar y época en el que pertenece, pero solo es un viejo cuento dudo que sea real (lo coloca en una repisa)… o por cierto Astrid tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Astrid: si tía dime

Mónica: me iré por un par de días ¿Podrás cuidarte sola?

Astrid: pues no es la primera vez que te vas a cazar tesoros

Mónica: deje el dinero donde siempre, volveré el sábado de la próxima semana

Astrid: claro no hay problema

Mónica: (toma su abrigo y una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas, antes de salir besa a Astrid en la mejilla) te quiero mucho cuídate, adiós

Astrid: adiós

* * *

_Mi tía Mónica era una especie de caza tesoros, coleccionaba algunos artefactos raros la mayor parte de ellos lo vendía y algunos que le parecían cuanto menos lindos los guardaba para ella como decoración para la casa, en ocasiones se ausentaba de casa por días, incluso semanas…_

* * *

Después de un momento viendo la televisión y una pequeña siesta Astrid saco algunas libretas, libros, y un lápiz para empezar con la tarea que le había encargado el profesor, no era una tarea muy grande ni tampoco muy compleja por lo que decidió terminarla lo antes posibles, además tenía que hacer un proyecto para reunir créditos extras para asegurase de no repetir el ciclo escolar. Era un proyecto un tanto complejo por lo que decidió quedarse en casa todo el fin de semana.

* * *

_Mi tía Mónica y yo nos mudábamos de ciudad de forma muy constante por lo que no podía hacer muchos amigos, en la cuidad en la que estábamos apenas llevábamos unas tres semanas viviendo en ella, esa era la razón que me fuera tan mal en la escuela, quizá nos quedaríamos un par de meses más pero como en ese entonces no tenía amigos con los que salir no tenia problema en quedarme en casa trabajando en mi proyecto…_

* * *

Astrid ya había estado trabajando unas dos horas en su proyecto, ya era tarde eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, Astrid decidió irse a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar para luego irse a dormir, al entrar a la cocina fue al refrigerador y vio que aun quedaba algo se sopa que había quedado de la cena anterior, tomo la cacerola donde se encontraba la sopa, la coloco en la estufa para recalentarla y comérsela.

La sopa no estaba nada mal fue suficiente para que Astrid se quedara satisfecha, por ultimo Astrid decidió tomar un buen baño, irse a lavar los dientes y por fin irse a dormir, estaba bastante cansada el trabajo fue agotador y no deseaba más en ese momento que una buena noche de descanso. Salió del baño y se fue directo a su habitación, se coloco una piyama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy descansada y con ánimos, se sirvió el desayuno y se dirigió a la sala donde dejo todos los materiales para su proyecto, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunos materiales, Astrid tomo algo de dinero y salió a la papelería a conseguirlos, al regresar a casa con lo que necesitaría sin querer golpeo la repisa donde su tía colocaba todas las cosas que no quería vender haciendo que se tambaleara, Astrid soltó las cosas que traía y se apresuro a detener la repisa, solo se cayó el Ojo de Cristal pero Astrid pudo detenerlo antes de que se cayera y rompiera – si rompo alguna de estas cosas de seguro mi tía Mónica me mataría – peso aliviada Astrid, recoloco el Ojo de Cristal en su lugar y luego recogió sus cosas y continuo con su proyecto.

Pasaron una cuantas horas eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y Astrid ya había terminado la mitad de su proyecto, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y ver un rato la televisión, después de un rato de ver la televisión decidió tomar una siesta y luego regresar al trabajo, apago la televisión y estaba dispuesta a dormirse, cuando una luz parpadeante llamo su atención, lo primero que pensó fue que dejo la televisión en encendida, pero no fue así estaba confundida – ¿Si no era la televisión que era? – pensó Astrid.

Volteo la mirada hacia la repisa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba emitiendo esa luz era el Ojo de Cristal – ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – pensó Astrid, se acerco a la repisa y tomo el Ojo de Cristal, al hacerlo la luz dejo de parpadear y brillo si interrupción y cada vez con más intensidad hasta que que fue tan fuerte como para dejar ciega a Astrid.

* * *

_Cuando la luz me envolvió sentí una sensación muy extraña. No puede moverme ni soltar el Ojo de Cristal, luego sentí que el suelo en el que estaba parada desaparecía, por un momento me sentía que flotaba en el espacio, no podía ver nada lo que podía ver una luz brillante de color blanco… luego me desmaye…_

* * *

Astrid despertó muy con fundida y con la visión borrosa – ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? – pensó Astrid, poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su casa, de pronto estaba rodeada por unos hermosos bosques completamente verdes, montañas que en la sima tenían blanca nieve y podía ver el océano desde donde estaba – ¿En dónde estoy y cómo fue que llegue a este lugar?

* * *

_Cuando desperté me sentía muy asustada, no sabía en donde estaba ni como había llegado a ese lugar… decidí caminar en busca de algo lo que sea que me pudiera llevar a casa…_

* * *

Astrid vago por el bosque en busca de algún asentamiento de personas que pudieran brindarle ayuda, pasaron algunos momentos hasta que Astrid se dio cuenta da que había alguien cerca, efectivamente había personas pero no como ella se lo esperaba, eran dos mujeres que recolectaban algunas plantas supuso que eran platas medicinales o algo así, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, si no que estaban vestidas con unos atuendos muy particulares, hechos de pieles de animales y que hablaban un idioma que no podía reconocer por el acento ni por palabras que se suelen escuchar en los mismos.

Decidió quedarse escondida y después seguirlas y ver si podía encontrarse con alguien con el que pudiera entenderse, después de unos momentos de seguir a las mujeres llegaron a una especie de intersección de tres caminos de tierra, había una anciana parada en la intercesión, después de una pequeña charla entre ellas las dos mujeres le entregaron los canastos con plantas medicinales a la anciana para luego despedirse de ella y macharse por el camino que se adentraba en el bosque, la anciana volteo la mirada y pudo ver a Astrid quien estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Astrid decidió adentrarse en el bosque y perder a la anciana, quizás ella no era una amenaza pero en caso de que llamara a las dos mujeres que la habían traído hasta ese lugar si lo seria, corrió un poco hasta que…

Anciana: tranquilízate jovencita no te hare ningún daño

Astrid: (se sorprendió al escuchar que la anciana podía hablar español y se sintió contenta porque podría conseguir ayuda, Astrid salió de entre los arbustos y quedo frente a frente con la anciana)

Anciana: (analiza de pies a cabeza a Astrid y por sus ropas pudo denotar que ella no era de por aquí) dime jovencita ¿De dónde provienes?

Astrid: pues vengo de una ciudad de Noruega

**Nota del autor:**** el nombre de la ciudad por flojera XD**

Anciana: (Confundida) ¿Noruega y en donde se localiza esa isla?

Astrid: (Confundida) ¿Isla? ¿De qué me está hablando? Noruega no es una isla

Anciana: creo que una mejor pregunta seria ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Astrid: no lo sé, estaba en mi casa cuando de pronto un artefacto llamado Ojo de Cristal me dejo cegada con su luz que emanaba, luego me desmaye y termine aquí

Anciana: (el nombre ''Ojo de Cristal'' de inmediato le dio una idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo) ven sígueme (comienza a caminar)

Astrid: (sigue a la anciana) ¿Y a donde vamos?

Anciana: tu solo sígueme

* * *

_Al principio desconfiaba de ella, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción pero aun estaba muy confundida ¿En dónde me encontraba?..._

* * *

Llegaron a una cabaña en la cima de una montaña no muy alta, la anciana comenzó a buscar entre sus libros algo en específico, por el aspecto de la cabaña, de los libros y de la vestimenta de la anciana se dio cuenta de algo que parecía imposible, pero que para ese momento parecía lo que tenia más sentido… Astrid había viajado en el tiempo.

Astrid: oiga no quiero se grosera pero ¿Puede darse prisa señora?

Anciana: (buscaba en un libro) Gothi

Astrid: ¿ehhh?

Gothi: mi nombre es Gothi

Astrid: estaba bien y… Gothi ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Gothi: (da vuelta a la pagina y por fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando) este es el artefacto que mencionaste antes ¿Verdad? (señala el dibujo)

Astrid: (ve la ilustración del libro y se da cuenta de que en efecto era el mismo artefacto que ella creía que la trajo aquí) si juntamente es ese

Gothi: El Ojo de Cristal es un artefacto que envía a la persona que lo toca al lugar y época en el que pertenece, si no se encuentra en ella

Astrid: si eso ya lo se

Gothi: eso fue lo que te ocurrió

Astrid: ¿Pero porque?

Gothi: no sé porque el destino te trajo a este lugar seguramente la época en la que provienes no es tu lugar

Astrid: ¿Y no puede regresarme de algún modo?

Gothi: me temo que no ese artefacto se perdió hace mucho tiempo y sin el dudo que exista otra posibilidad de enviarte de regreso

Astrid: (comienza a llorar)

Gothi: tranquilízate llorar no lo resolverá, según lo que mi madre me conto ese artefacto se perdió en algún lugar de los bosques de esta isla

Astrid: (se seca las lagrimas y se levanta entusiasmada) ¿Y que esperamos? Salgamos a buscarlo

Gothi: me temo que no puedo acompañarte

Astrid: ¿Por qué no?

Gothi: ya soy muy vieja será una carga para ti

Astrid: entonces dígame por donde buscarlo y iré yo sola

Gothi: no es una buena idea, los bosques de Berk son muy peligrosos para alguien indefenso hay jabalíes, dragones salvajes y…

Astrid: ¿Dragones?

Gothi: así es dragones dudo que dures mucho tiempo sola ahí afuera

Astrid: ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Gothi: iremos a hablar con el jefe de la aldea y le pediremos que te brinde ayuda y que busque a alguien que te de hospedaje

Astrid: ¿Por qué no me quedo con usted?

Gothi: me gustaría pero mi casa es muy pequeña y apartada además no tengo alimentos para dos personas

Astrid: bueno supongo que si no hay otra opción lo hare

Gothi: será mejor que te cambies esas ropas, creerán que eres una espía o algo así quizá incluso un demonio

Astrid: (pensando: ¿Demonio?) está… bien

Gothi: o es cierto nunca te pregunte tu nombre

Astrid: mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson

Gothi: (…)

Astrid: ¿Gothi te encuentras bien?

Gothi: si, si solo… trataba de recordar donde lo deje…

Astrid: Gothi por cierto ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar mi idioma?

Gothi: (toma el collar que trae puesto) este collar me permite entender cualquier idioma y hace que parezca que hablo en el idioma de la otra persona… (Llevaba dos collares puestos se quita uno de ellos y se lo da a Astrid) toma te será de ayuda

Astrid: (se pone el collar) gracias

Gothi: aquí esta (toma una pequeña bolsa con unos polvos morados)

Astrid: ¿Qué es eso?

Gothi: polvos mágicos… quédate quieta

Astrid: (se queda quieta)

Gothi: (sopla los polvos mágicos y esto envuelven a Astrid)

Astrid: (llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una blusa azul, los polvos le dieron una apariencia más vikinga, le dieron la falda con pinchos roja, las hombreras y las botas)

Gothi: bien de esta manera pasaras inadvertida ¿te clientes cómoda?

Astrid: son algo incomodas estas ropas pero estaré bien

Gothi: (le da un hacha que tenia guardad) toma por si acaso

Astrid: está bien

Gothi: muy bien es momento de irnos al pueblo

Astrid: muy bien vámonos…

* * *

_La verdad estaba asustada de ir al pueblo, Gothi era una anciana pero en el pueblo yo suponía que habría decenas de vikingos grandes, fuertes y rudos ¿Qué ocurría se no lo creían? ¿Si descubrían lo ocurrido?... Tenía muchas preocupaciones ¿Regresaría a casa? ¿Y si lo hago… cuanto tiempo me llevara?..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**** Todo estará exactamente igual como al final de la película solo que Astrid no participo en nada, Chimuelo e Hipo serán amigos, Brutácio y Brutilda seguirán pelando, Patapez será el mismo de siempre, Patán se enamora de Astrid, Hipo pierda la pierna, los vikingo y dragones dejen de pelear, etc.**

**Espero que le haya gustado esta nueva historia, la verdad que a mí me está gustado bastante y si todo sale bien se terminara antes de que empiece la secuela de **_**''Un verano en Berk''**_** o quizá no pero bueno.**

**Síganme en mi Twitter: /Juanjo_Silva_97 (Cuando este en tu Twitter copia y pega lo anterior).**

**Marca la historia como favorita y deja tu review o comentario.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos veremos pronto que se la pasen bien y hasta luego :D **


	2. Cap 2: La llegada al pueblo

**Nota 1: ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de **_**Dream Works**_

**Nota 2:**** No gano dinero haciendo historias para FanFiction, solo es un pasatiempo**

**Nota 3:**** Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, estará al final del capítulo así que no lo pasen por alto**

_**La decisión que Cambio mi vida**_

_**Capítulo 2: La llegada al pueblo  
**_

_Gothi me había lanzado una especie de polvos mágicos que cambiaron mi vestimenta, le dio un aspecto más acorde a al estilo vikingo y le agrego unas cuantas cosas, en primer lugar medio unas hombreras de metal admito que al principio me resultaron muy incomodas ya que restringían mi movimiento un poco, además me dio unas votas cafés en realidad era muy cómodas aunque era obvio que estaban hechas para climas fríos y en ese momento el clima era templado por lo que confieso que me hacían sudar los pies ya que mis calcetines desaparecieron y la piel de mis pies se encontraba en contacto directo con las botas y por ultimo y lo más extraño que recibí fue una falda roja con pinchos de metal no estaba segura de cuál era su propósito, pero almenas no era tan incómoda como parecía._

_Gothi también me dio un collar como el que usaba ella, me dijo que me permitiría entender el lenguaje y escritura de los vikingos si ningún problema, era obvio que Gothi era una anciana de edad avanzada y no todo el tiempo podría estar junto a mí para servirme como intérprete… lo más extraño fue que Gothi me dio una hacha... no me extrañaba según yo el arma era un arma muy usada por los vikingos…_

* * *

Gothi: bueno jovencita ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Astrid: claro, vayámonos en cuanto antes

Gothi: (le entrega a Astrid una hacha) tomo esto te servirá en caso de toparnos con algún peligro

Astrid: (sujeta el hacha)

* * *

_Cuando Gothi me entrego el hacha lo que me extraño que al tomarla sentí como si una pequeña fracción de que había estado perdida se había reincorporado a mi… es extraño de describir pero puedo decirles que al tomarla experimente una sensación de seguridad… como si estuviera en compañía de alguien quien pudiera protegerme de lo que encontraría más adelante… además sentía que el hacha no era una simple herramienta… era como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo…_

* * *

Gothi y Astrid salieron de la pequeña cabaña para dirigirse de la forma más veloz posible hasta la aldea, Gothi le había dicho que irían a la aldea para solicitarle al jefe de la aldea que le brindara apoyo a Astrid en busca de el Ojo de Cristal que según lo que Gothi podía recordar se había perdido en algún lugar de los extensos y frondosos bosques de Berk, pero Gothi tenía otros planes… ella estaba completamente convencida de que Astrid no había sido traída a esta época por un simple capricho de los dioses y que en realidad había un motivo para que ella se quedara o al menos realizara algún acto que mantuviera las cosas como debían ser, por eso decidió que lo mejor era que Astrid se quedara con alguna familia del pueblo para ver si en verdad había una razón para que estuviera en esta época.

Tras algunos 30 minutos de caminata por fin pudieron divisar cerca de ellas un pueblo donde se podían ver a las personas caminando, trabajando, conversando, etc.

* * *

_Cuando llegamos pasó algo similar como lo que ocurrió cuando Gothi me entrego el hacha… no me sentía extrañada de ver ese pueblo… era como si vagamente tuviera recuerdos de que alguna vez estuve en ese pueblo… me quede observando y reflexionado sobre lo que me había ocurrido por unos instantes… fui sacada de mis profundos pensamientos gracias a Gothi quien estaba hablándome…_

* * *

Gothi: (preocupada) ¿Astrid te encuentras bien? Has estado quieta por unos minutos

Astrid: si, si… es solo que… me perdí en mis pensamientos

Gothi: (…) bueno no importa, sígueme y llegaremos lo antes posible con el jefe de la aldea

Astrid: está bien

Astrid y Gothi recorrieron el pueblo, Gothi se detenía para preguntarles a los habitantes del pueblo si sabían en donde se encontraba Estoico, la mayoría respondió que no lo sabía pero uno de ellos le digo que Estoico se encontraba en el gran salón descansado un poco, cuando Gothi supo esto le dijo a Astrid que la siguiera en el trayecto hasta el gran salo Gothi decidió decirle algo importante a Astrid.

Gothi: Astrid tengo que decirte algo importante

Astrid: ¿Y qué es?

Gothi: no le menciones a nadie como fue que llegaste a este lugar, dirás que naufragaste y recuerdas no recuerdas nada salvo tu nombre

Astrid: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Gothi: veras hace algún tiempo que la gente comenzó a considerar la magia como actos malignos y desde entonces todo aquel que sea descubierto haciendo magia será ejecutado

Astrid: si no se debe hacer magia ¿Por qué usted lo hace?

Gothi: para preservar ese importante conocimiento para las próximas generaciones, por eso no debes mencionarle nada de esto a nadie ¿Haz comprendido?

Astrid: bien, no diera nada a nadie

Después de esta conversación continuaron si trayecto en silencio absoluto hasta que por fin estuvieron frente a las enormes puertas de madera del gran salón, Gothi entro y en seguida Astrid ahí se encontraron con Estoico quien charlaba con algunos de sus colegas mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo, Gothi lo llamo y este se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentado, para Astrid fue algo impresionante ver a ese inmenso hombre barbado de brazos y piernas robustos que era muy alto en comparación con ella.

Estoico: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Gothi?

Gothi: (señala a Astrid) encontré a esta chica en los restos de un bote que varado en la costa norte de la isla y necesita un lugar donde quedarse

Estoico: Lo lamento Gothi estoy muy ocupado como para poder hacerme cargo de esta chica, pero quizás alguien más está dispuesto a dejarla quedarse en su casa

Voz desconocida: la chica pueda quedarse en mi casa Estoico hay una habitación disponible y en buenas condiciones para ella

Astrid: (volteo en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, quien pronunciaba aquellas palabras eran un vikingo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y con una barba corta)

Estoico: ¿Estás seguro de querer ayudar a esta chica Acheleus?

Acheleus: claro por mí no hay ningún problema y tampoco creo que mi esposa se oponga

Estoico: está hecho, Astrid te quedaras en la casa de Acheleus

Acheleus: sigume jovencita te mostare donde te quedaras

Astrid: si señor

Acheleus: puedes llamarme Acheleus

Astrid: está bien

* * *

_Cuando vi por primera vez a Acheleus me quede paralizada por un momento, el encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que mi tía Mónica me había dado de mi padre… al principio pensé que era coincidencia, aun que no fuera una experta en el tema sabia que una buena parte de los vikingos tenían cabello rubio y los ojos azules por lo que pensé que solo era una coincidencia… pero su voz me resultaba muy familiar… era una voz que estaba segura haber escuchado antes, aun que no lograba recordar de quién era… pero no había duda de que escuche esa voz hace mucho tiempo…_

* * *

Astrid y Acheleus salieron de el gran salón para luego dirigirse directamente a la casa de Acheleus, al llegar ahí fueron recibidos por una mujer rubia y de ojos color azul.

Molly: hola querido ¿A qué se debe el que hayas regresado tan temprano?

Acheleus: pues Gothi apareció en el gran salón junto con esta chica (señala a Astrid) y dijo que la encontró en los restos de un barco que encallaron en Berk y no logra recordar nada y necesita un lugar donde quedarse

Molly: ya veo, no tengo ningún problema en que se quede con nosotros… de lo contrario me agradaría mucho que se quedara aquí

Acheleus: bien por favor muéstrale su cuarto yo volverá al gran salón tengo asuntos pendientes (se da media vuelta y se va caminando)

Molly: pasa jovencita (abre la puerta)

Astrid: claro

Amabas entraron a la casa, Molly le explico donde estaba la sala, la cocina y todo lo demás, lego subieron al segundo piso de la casa donde estaba la habitación donde Astrid se quedaría, el cuarto era algo pequeño, pero era suficiente para lo que Astrid necesitaría.

Molly: se que este cuarto es un poco pequeño pero espero que sea de tu agrado

Astrid: está bien señora gracias

Molly: de nada y por cierto puedes llamarme Molly (estaba por salir de la habitación)… y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Astrid: mi nombre es Astrid

Molly: ¿Y no recuerdas donde vivías?

Astrid: no

Molly: ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

Astrid: (nerviosa) (pensando: debo inventar algo creíble) pues bueno… este… creo recordar que viajaba con mis padres y fuimos atacados quemaron el barco y lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en la costa de la isla y…

Molly: lo siendo no debí preguntante eso… bueno estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo (sale del cuarto)

* * *

_Admito que realmente sentía conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Archeleus y Molly… es muy difícil de explicar pero… pasando a otras cosas el cuarto en el que encontraba era un poco pequeño, pero no esperaba descansar en algún sitio muy lujoso… además solo tenía que esperar a que Gothi volviera y me dijera porque zona comenzar la búsqueda, ella me dijo que buscaría en los diarios que ella tenía que yo supongo que son de ella y de su madre y tal vez de generaciones aun más antiguas… también se paseaba por mi cabeza la idea de que no pudiera regresar a casa, era algo que me aterraba pero sabía que eso era lo más posible… pase unos minutos viendo que cosas había en el cuarto no había muchas cosas que pudieran ayudarme en mi búsqueda, había un mueble que supongo serbia de escritorio, un armario, una mesa y una silla y una cama, me senté en la cama y la verdad estaba mucho mas cómoda de lo que yo esperaba, al menos no pasaría una noche incomoda… pasaron dos hora y comencé a aburrirme no sabia cuanto pasaría hasta recibir una noticia de Gothi._

_No conocía para nada el pueblo y no conocía a muchas personas, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el tiempo que estaría aquí confinada a una casa… decidí salir a dar un paseo, si pasaría días, semanas e incluso meses almenos los disfrutaría si tenía esa oportunidad..._

* * *

Astrid tomo el hacha en caso de que algo pasara, bajo las escaleras para luego encontrarse en la cocina a Molly quien estaba preparando algo de comida.

Molly: ¿A dónde vas Astrid?

Astrid: pues quiero salir un poco a conocer el pueblo, volveré pronto

Molly: está bien Astrid cuídate y vuelve pronto ya no falta mucho tiempo para que la cena este lista

Astrid: claro, ya me voy (sale de la casa)

Al salir de la casa Astrid comenzó a recorrer las calles del pueblo al principio ella pensó que se le dificultaría el recordar como regresar a la casa de Molly y Archeleus, pero las calles no eran muy complicadas y no había problema en poder recordar su ubicación, comenzó a explorar un poco el pueblo a su paso encontró comercios en algunos se vendía pescado, en otros vegetales, armas, pieles, artilugios, etc. Finalmente llego a donde terminaba el camino y comenzaba el bosque.

* * *

_Al principio tenía miedo de entrar en el bosque por todas las criaturas que según Gothi asechaban en el bosque, a lo que más miedo le tenía era la posibilidad de que en verdad existieran dragones… pero para mí solo eran un mito aun que con lo que ocurrió me ocurrió ya no estaba segura de que creer._

* * *

Astrid se adentro un poco en el bosque para evitar perderse, realmente no había mucho para explorar prácticamente todo el bosque era exactamente igual, por un momento pensó en regresar a casa de un vez, pero paso por su mente que era un buen momento para practicar un poco con su hacha, sería más útil si practicaba, se dirigió a un árbol y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el árbol con el hacha, luego de unos minutos haciéndolo decidió probar arrojando el hacha a un sitio definido, se acerco a otro árbol y le hizo una marca con el hacha el cual sería el punto al que apuntaría, retrocedió un par de paso para luego arrojarla contra el árbol y para su sorpresa el hacha quedo clavada, la recogió y se alejo más de donde la arrojo la primera vez y al arrojarla nuevamente e igualmente darle justo al blanco, la recupero y continuo practicando unos momentos más.

* * *

_Fue algo muy extraño lo que ocurrió en el bosque yo jamás había hecho algo parecido a arrojar un hacha, al principio pensé que fue solamente suerte y nada más… pero conforme practicaba sentía que lo hacía de manera natural es muy complicado de explicar… lo más cercano a mi parecer es que en ese momento encontré una parte de mi que estaba perdida…_

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas Astrid estaba cansada de tanta practica con el hacha, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió regresar de una vez a la casa de Molly y Archeleus, además estaba por atardecer y el bosque le resultaba muy aterrador ¿Qué pasaba si los dragones eran reales? Recogió su hacha y estaba dispuesta a dirigirse de regreso al pueblo cuando la silueta de una sobra que pasaba por ahí la asusto, ella volteo al cielo y entre las densas copas del los arboles pudo notar que había una animal de un color oscuro y con alas muy grandes que era más grandes que su cuerpo…

* * *

_Lo primero que pensé es que era un dragón salvaje y por eso me asuste bastante… no sabía de lo que eran capaces ni como era sus aspecto, pero ese no tenía la forma de alguno de los estereotipos de dragón que conocía… pero lo que mas me extraño es cuando el dragón se fue hasta un lugar donde ya no podía verlo me dio la impresión de que alguien estaba en la espalda del dragón montándolo como si fuese un caballo o algo así… pasaron unos minutos hasta que me calme y por fin me fui de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude…_

* * *

Astrid salió corriendo del bosque hasta que de nuevo estuvo en las calles del pueblo, rápidamente se dirigió hasta la casa donde se quedaría esa noche, entro a la casa y vio a Molly poniendo los platos sobre la mesa, ella se dio cuenta de que Astrid había entrado.

Molly: hola Astrid ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Astrid: si ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Molly: pata de cordero cocida (pone una sobre el plato de Astrid) espero que te agrade

Astrid: (tomo la pata de cordero y le dio una mordida pequeña) ummm… está muy bueno (sigue comiendo)

Molly: (sonríe) me alegro de que te guste puedes comer lo que te apetezca

Astrid: muchas gracias

Después de una buena cena Astrid se despidió de Molly y luego se dirigió directamente hasta la su cuarto, se quito las hombreas y la falda con pinchos y las dejo un mueble cercano y finalmente cayo completamente dormida.

* * *

_Admito que pensé que serie una noche incomoda… pero no lo fue… la cama era muy cómoda además hacia frio por las noches y las cobijas que tenia eran muy suaves y cálidas, no me fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche…_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**** Todo estará exactamente igual como al final de la película solo que Astrid no participo en nada, Chimuelo e Hipo serán amigos, Brutácio y Brutilda seguirán pelando, Patapez será el mismo de siempre, Patán se enamora de Astrid, Hipo perdió la pierna, los vikingo y dragones dejen de pelear, etc.**

**Aviso:**** Decidí dejar de lado ****_''Historias cortas''_**** y trabajar en esta historia, como unos ya sabrán dije que me pondría a trabajar en la secuela de ****_''Un verano en Berk''_**** durante las vacaciones de verano y tener todos los capítulos listos antes de regresar a la escuela y para que no falte un capítulo semanal (depende de la cantidad de capítulos que sean si son muchos uno por semana si son pocos uno cada dos semanas para sacarles el mayor provecho posible XD)**

**Espero que le haya gustado esta nueva historia, la verdad que a mí me está gustado bastante y si todo sale bien se terminara antes de que empiece la secuela de ****_''Un verano en Berk''_**** o quizá no pero bueno.**

**Síganme en mi Twitter: /Juanjo_Silva_97 (Cuando este en tu Twitter copia y pega lo anterior).**

**Marca la historia como favorita y deja tu review o comentario.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos veremos pronto que se la pasen bien y hasta luego :D**


	3. Cap 3: Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero

**Nota 1: ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de ****_Dream Works_**

**Nota 2:**** No gano dinero haciendo historias para FanFiction, solo es un pasatiempo.**

**Nota 3: ****Perdonen la ausencia pero me fui de vacaciones a un rancho donde no tenía acceso a internet ni lleve mi laptop y por sierto hay algo muy importante que tengo que comunicarles al final de capitulo así que por favor lean el aviso y déjenme su comentario con lo que opinan. **

**_La decisión que Cambio mi vida_**

**_Capítulo 3: Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero_**

El sol ya era visible en el horizonte y empezaba a bañar toda la isla con su luz dorada era el momento en el que los vikingos iniciaban sus actividades desde salir a pescar, cascar, cosechar, abrir sus negocios etc. Astrid se encontraba aun dormida no estaba acostumbrada a despertar a tales horas de la mañana, estaba en un sueño muy profundo hasta que una voz rompió con el silencio que había en la habitación… - Astrid despierta el desayuno está listo –… Astrid se envolvió en las cobijas intentado bloquear el sonido de aquella voz que desconocía… - Astrid despierta el desayuno está listo –… Por fin despertó de su sueño aun sentía la necesidad de continuar durmiendo pero un delicioso aroma lleno por completo la habitación. La joven no podía ignorar ese aroma quería saber de dónde venía ese olor, salió y se coloco las botas y la falda con pinchos estaba lista para salir de la habitación… - Astrid despierta el desayuno está listo – dijo una voz familiar para la chica – ya voy mamá – dijo en voz baja, esto la hizo sonrojar.

* * *

_Cuando respondí ''_ _ya voy mamá'' me sonroje un poco, luego me di cuenta de que lo que me había ocurrido el día anterior fue real y no un sueño como yo suponía al principio… jamás había mencionado aquella frase, agradecía que lo dije en voz baja y dudaba que Molly lo hubiera escuchado, aun que luego no me importo mucho… Molly me daba la sensación de que en verdad era mi madre, encajaba en la descripción que mi tía me dijo de su difunta hermana, además sentía como si ella me quisiera como si fuera su hija…_

* * *

Después de que se le pasara el sonrojo a Astrid bajo a la cocina a ver de dónde venía es delicioso olor que la hacía agua la boca, al llegar a la sala de estar de dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de la comida que Molly estaba preparando.

Molly: (sonríe al ver a Astrid) buenos días Astrid, espero que hayas dormido bien

Astrid: (sonríe) dormí bien gracias

Molly: anda tomo asiento te llevare el desayuno en un momento

Astrid: está bien gracias (tomo una silla y se sienta)

Molly: (en un plato sirve unos huevos revueltos y se los lleva a Astrid) toma espero que lo disfrutes

Astrid: (*¬*) se ven deliciosos muchas gracias (empieza a comer)

Molly: (saca de horno pan recién horneado en una bandeja y le da unas piezas de pan a Astrid) y aquí está tu postre ten cuidado recién lo saque del horno no te vayas a quemar

Astrid: (huele al pan recién horneado) (*¬*) muchas gracias (continua comiendo)

Molly: si quieres más comida solo dime estaré en la cocina (se va a la cocina)

* * *

_El desayuno y todo lo que preparaba Molly era más que delicioso, estaba muy agradecido de que ella se ofreciera a dejarme quedar en su casa hasta que Gothi me dijera donde comenzar a buscar el Ojo de Cristal… había algo que me parecía extraño según mi tía Mónica mi madre era una excelente cocinera… quizá era coincidencia o quizá si estaba destinada a vivir en este lugar…_

* * *

Después de un delicioso desayuno Astrid decidió salir un momento al pueblo a seguir explorándolo, no había mucho para hacer Astrid le ofreció a ayudarle a Molly con los deberes de la casa, ella acepto realmente no había mucho por hacer ella y Archelus era una familia muy ordenada no había desorden en ningún lado de la casa ni tampoco o suciedad, ni ropa sucia regada por ahí, solo ayudo a lavar los platos y utensilios de cocina que Molly uso para hacer el desayuno.

Molly le pidió a Astrid que saliera a recoger algunas cosas en el pueblo, le dio una lista que estaba escrita en vikingo, al principio Astrid vio muy confusa la lista que Molly le dio, pero cuando la tuvo en las manos el collar que Gothi le dio se ilumino por un segundo y las palabras en vikingo se convirtieron en palabras en español para los ojos de Astrid, sin preocuparse acepto el trabajo y salió al pueblo a conseguir todo lo de la lista, entre ellas estaban pescado fresco, patatas, zanahorias, cebollas, harina, etc.

Ella continúo con los encargos recorriendo distintos negocios para encontrar lo que le faltaba, mientras caminaba por el pueblo varios muchachos le proponía salir a Astrid, pero ella se negaba a todas las invitaciones que le daban y sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que ocurrió, continuo recorriendo los negocios para completar los encargo de Molly.

* * *

_No estaba ahí para salir con nadie estaba para completar la lista que me pidió Molly… además todos los muchachos que me invitaron a salir era muy arrogantes y ninguno me parecía lindo al menos… algo similar mehabía cuando estaba en mi casa y nunca me interese por nadie que me proponía salir de esa manera…_

* * *

Al cabo de unos minuto Astrid encontró todo lo de la lista y se dispuso a irse a casa a entregarle todo lo que había comprado a Molly, ella cubrió rápido la distancia desde la plaza del pueblo hasta su casa temporal, le entro todo a Molly ella le agradeció y Astrid subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, aun no había señal de Gothi por lo que decidió tomar su hacha y dirigirse al bosque a practicar un poco más, bajo a la sala y se despido de Molly para luego irse directamente hasta el bosque, justamente el mismo lugar en el que había estado practicando el día anterior.

Ella estaba algo asustada por la posibilidad de poder encontrar un dragón salvaje en el bosque, había que reconocer que era buena usando el hacha, pero lo único que creía era que los dragones podían escupir fuego no tenía idea de que otra clase de habilidades podían tener. Llego hasta el claro donde había estado practicando ayer comenzó a golpear repetidamente un árbol con su hacha, luego hizo una marca en uno de ellos para usarla a manera de blanco arrojaba el hacha desde diferentes distancias y ángulos diferentes, aun que solo había estado practicando por lo que ella suponía un total de cinco horas ella acertaba aproximadamente el 80% de la veces lo que para ella no estaba nada mal.

Luego de dos horas Astrid estaba muy cansada y con mucha sed por lo que decidió regresar al pueblo, pero recordó que cerca del camino de regreso había un pequeño riachuelo del cual podría beber algo de agua, dejo el hacha clavada en un árbol, para luego dirigirse a donde recordaba que fluía el riachuelo al llegar a aquel lugar con su manos llevo el agua hasta su boca, estaba algo fría el agua provenía del derretimiento de la nieve y el hielo que había en la sima de las montañas que coronaban la isla.

Después de algunos sorbos regreso a donde estaba para continuar con su práctica, pasaron unos minutos Astrid ya estaba agotada no tenía más ganas de continuar por hoy, recupero su hacha del árbol donde había quedado clavada al hacerlo noto que estaba perdiendo filo, no es que ella fuera una experta en el tema pero una persona sin mucho conocimiento sobre armas se daría cuenta de ello, Astrid recordaba que en el pueblo había una herrería seguramente ahí puedan afilarla, tomo el hacha estaba lista para irse cuando un rugido que provenía del cielo hizo que se asustara mucho, corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol después de que pudiera retomar el control volteo la mirada al cielo y vio nuevamente la silueta que había visto el día anterior, esta vez con más claridad que la ves pasada ya que era medio día y fue sorprendida en un lugar donde las copas de los arboles eran menos espesas, sin lugar a duda había alguien montando a ese dragón, llena de curiosidad corrió en la misma dirección en la que se había dirigido el dragón.

* * *

_En ese momento la curiosidad me segaba… admito que tenía miedo de ir a aquel lugar y encontrarme cara a cara con un dragón salvaje enfurecido… no sé el porqué de no me detuve cuanto puede, sentía que algo me atraía… no era curiosidad ni ninguna otra cosas era como si algo me estuviera llamando y yo no podía resistirme a ello… pero si me lo pregunta lo volvería a hacer…_

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos Astrid no sabía si se dirigía al lugar correcto o no, se detuvo y se apoyo en un árbol estaba jadeando para recuperar el aliento, por fin se había percatado de que se había adentrado mucho en el bosque y no sabía cómo es que iba a volver a casa lo más lógico era intentar caminar en línea recta en la dirección opuesta a la que había venido para ver si de esa manera podía regresar a un lugar en el que al menos pudiera divisar el pueblo, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando un rugido que provenía de un lugar muy cercano a donde ella estaba. Nuevamente sin pensarlo se dirigió en dirección a ese sonido después de tan solo unos segundos Astrid se encontró con una hondonada bastante profunda analizo un poco en busca del dragón que había visto y al parecer no había nada, estaba por irse cuando escucho la voz de una persona – vasta amigo me haces cosquillas – luego de oír eso dirigió una vez más la mirada a la hondonada y pudo ver a un dragón de color negro y a un joven sentado en una roca cerca de él.

* * *

_Al principio estaba muy confundida por lo que ocurría, Gothi me dejo que en la isla había muchos peligros y claro los dragones… pero nunca me dijo nada de que hubiera personas que los montaban, me parecía muy extraño pensé que los dragones eran muy agresivos y peligrosos pero este chico acariciaba al dragón con si fuera una mascota y este las disfrutaba como si fuera un manso gatito… por la distancia no pude ver bien el rostro de chico solo pude ver que tenía un cabello castaño._

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos Astrid se quedo observando por unos momentos sin atreverse a dejarse ver, poco después el joven y el dragón salieron volando del lugar, Astrid decidió caminar hacia la dirección donde se había ido volando el dragón, al cabo de unos minutos Astrid pudo divisar el pueblo, ya era poco más de medio día estaba cansada por haber caminado tanto y por toda la practica con su hacha por lo que decidió regresar a su hogar temporal a descansar un rato y un buen almuerzo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Astrid llego a su casa estaba algo aburrida no tenía mucho que hacer, Gothi no había venido y ella no tenía una solo pista de donde comenzar a buscar el Ojo de Cristal, no había hecho un solo amigo en los dos días que llevaba en la isla.

* * *

_Cuando estaba en mi época solo tenía unos pocos amigos ya que siempre me estaba mudando de ciudad en ciudad muy constantemente por lo que la mayor parte de las veces no me preocupaba en hacer amigos ya que al cabo de tres o cuatro meses era muy improbable que algún día regresara a esa ciudad en particular… tampoco era de esas personas que eran adictas a cosas tales como la televisión y el internet, en mi tiempo libre siempre me gustaba hacer ejercicio y practicar deportes… La verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en esa época y sin duda necesitaba algunos amigos…_

* * *

Astrid estaba recostada en su cama mirando al techo tratando de pensar en alguna actividad que podía realizar no podía pasar todo el tiempo en su habitación o practicando con el hacha, no le agradaba salir mucho ya que en varias ocasiones jóvenes la invitaban a salir de una manera muy egocéntrica y presuntuosa y ella odiaba a las personas que se comportaban de esa manera en particular.

Desvió su mirada hacia su hacha la cual estaba en un rincón de la habitación y recordó que necesitaba ser afilada, recordó que cerca de la plaza del pueblo había una herrería donde podrían afilar su hacha, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el hacha y salió le la habitación, le dijo a Molly que volvería en un momento y se fue rumbo a la herrería.

Astrid estaba frente a la puerta de la herrería, llamo a la puerta para ver si había – Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Dijo Astrid – si, puedes pasar – respondió una voz desconocida, Astrid entro a la herrería de inmediato sintió el calor que producía el horno - ¿En donde estas? – Pregunto Astrid – en un momento llego – contesto la voz. Luego de una puerta salió un joven de pelo castaño quien se quitaba unos guantes de cuero y el mandil que usaba para trabajar, también pudo notar que había perdido su pierna izquierda y que esta había sido reemplazada con una prótesis artificial.

Muchacho: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Astrid: pues necesito que le des filo a esta hacha (le entrega el hacha al joven)

Muchacho: (tomo el hacha y la inspecciona) claro no hay problema (se acerca a una roca con forma de rueda, la hace girar y comienza a afilar le hacha) ummm… (Para la rueda para luego comprobar que realizo bien el trabajo, pasa con cuidado su dedo por el filo de hacha provocándose un leve corte) bien ya está listo (le entrega el hacha a Astrid)

Astrid: (toma el hacha y comprueba ella misma el filo) muchas gracias

Muchacho: ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

Astrid: no, eso era todo

* * *

_El rostro de ese joven me parecía familiar como si ya lo conociera o algo así… pero además su voz era muy parecida a la que había escuchado horas antes en la hondonada, también su cabello era castaño como el de el muchacho que había visto con el dragón en la hondonada…_

* * *

Astrid: … disculpa pero…

Muchacho: ¿Qué ocurre?

Astrid: ¿Te molestaría decirme cuál es tu nombre?

Muchacho: mi nombre es Hipo… Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero…

**Aclaraciones:****Todo estará exactamente igual como al final de la película solo que Astrid no participo en nada, Chimuelo e Hipo serán amigos, Brutácio y Brutilda seguirán pelando, Patapez será el mismo de siempre, Patán se enamora de Astrid, Hipo perdió la pierna, los vikingo y dragones dejen de pelear, etc.**

**Aviso:****Decidí dejar de lado ****_''Historias cortas''_**** y trabajar en esta historia, como unos ya sabrán dije que me pondría a trabajar en la secuela de ****_''Un verano en Berk''_**** durante las vacaciones de verano y tener todos los capítulos listos antes de regresar a la escuela y para que no falte un capítulo semanal (depende de la cantidad de capítulos que sean si son muchos uno por semana si son pocos uno cada dos semanas para sacarles el mayor provecho posible XD)**

**Aviso 2:****se que algunos estaban esperando una secuela de mi primer historia un ****_''Un verano en Berk''_**** pero no se hará (DE MOMENTO) ya que trabajare con otra persona para hacer una nueva historia que de seguro les gustara mucho.**

**Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, si le agrado la historia márquenla como favorita y dejen su comentario y si conocen a personas que les agrade este tipo de historias les agradecería mucho que la compartieran con él o ella.**

**Síganme en mi Twitter: /Juanjo_Silva_97 (Cuando este en tu Twitter copia y pega lo anterior)**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos veremos pronto que se la pasen bien y hasta luego :D**


	4. Aviso

**Hola estimados lectores perdonen que no pueda subir capítulos por un tiempo ya que se me estropeo el teclado de la laptop que uso, no estoy acostumbrado al teclado de las computadoras fijas y realmente me tardo mucho en escribir por muchas ocasiones en la que oprimo teclas equivocadas y la verdad la auto corrección no me ayuda mucho y me es mas tardado escribir y como no tengo otra computadora tengo que recurrir a un cibercafé y hay mucho ruido por lo que se me dificulta aun mas escribir. Ya fui con un táctico apenas ayer a ver si había forma de arreglarse, no trabajan los fines de semanas por lo que no tengo manera de saber cómo van las cosas o si incluso tendré que comprarme una laptop nueva que no creo que tarde porque tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme una nueva pero quizá tarde un poco en que encuentre alguna que sea medianamente buena cuando menos por que la que tenia anterior a esta era muy lenta e incluso tenía que ver los videos de youtube en la mínima calidad para poder verlo e incluso aun se trababan constantemente, no era cosa es mi internet porque aun tengo el mismo paquete de internet y con la laptop que tengo ahora me funciona muy bien.**

**No se preocupen que seguramente la tendré antes que termine las vacaciones porque también la necesito para hacer los trabajos de la escuela y sin duda ya la tendré antes de eso, no se descuiden no desperdiciare el tiempo pensare en ideas para los capítulos que están por venir, disculpen si tenían ánimos de seguir leyendo la historia lo lamento pero no es cosa de que yo no quiera seguir con la historia, bueno espero que puedan tenerme paciencia hasta que esto se solucione, hasta luego :****D**


	5. Buenas y malas noticias :

**Hola estimados lectores.**

**Tengo varias cosas que informarles unas cosas buenas y otras no tanto, asi que lo hare rapida y consisamente.**

**1. Mi teclado fue reparado al 100% :D**

**2. Dejare de lado de momento este proyecto yme consentrare en otro que preparo con otro usuario que es amigo mio, pero en cuanto pueda lo retomare.**

**3. No podre trabajar tanto como lo hacia antes, debido a un problema de mis ojos y quiza no saque capitulos tan rapido como antes.**

**4. El 25 de agosto comienzo el tercer semestre de preparatoria, cosa que me quitara aun mas tiempo libre.**

**Espero que puedran comprender en la situacion en la que me encuentro y puedan perdonarme si los hago esperar mucho tiempo, pero por mi parte no puedo hacer nada mas, ojala y puedan perdonarme, hasta luego :D**


	6. Aviso de adelanto :D

**Hola estimados lectores.**

**Quiero hacer un pequeño aviso que espero que a algunos de ustedes les agrade, como informe en el capitulo pasado está historia queda pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso, porlo que a ustedes mi seguidores habituales les quiero hacer un regalo, como dije en el aviso anterior pospuse esta historia para preparar otra que estoy haciendo con otro usuario y no se publicara hasta dentro de un mes pero para ustedes que me siguen con frecuencia les hare un adelanto de la historia subiendo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, a los que me sigen en Twitter les mandare un mensaje con el link de la historia, para los que no tengan cuenta en Twitter y no quieran crearsela pues esten muy atentos a mi perfil o a este fic les dejare un mensaje diciendo que el capitulo esta publicado, entran a mi perfil y van a la nueva historia llamada ''****_Adelanto especial_****'' (No es su nombre definitivo solo es para que la distingan de las otras dos). El capitulo sera publicado el Martes 12 a las 12 de la tarde (Hora mexicana)**

**Solo estara publicada hasta las 10 de la noche del dia siguiente luego la borrare.****  
Espero que dejen un comentari/review con la impresion que les a dejado de momento y que creen que pasara luego (no pondre mas de la cuenta y pueden tener en cuenta que tendra un giro que cambiara todo)**

**Ojala pasen a leerla y dejen su review hasta luego :D**


	7. Link del adelanto :D

**Aquí está el link para que puedan leer el adelanto solo estara publicado hasta mañana que lo disfruten** **:D**  
s/10613319/1/Adelanto-especial-D-Solo-estra-pueblicado-un-dia


End file.
